New Gods
by Plk std
Summary: Chaos is mad with the Gods, so they all die. Their kids must take their realms. They make new friends and enemies, felling's are changes and a possible war to come. Only prologue up so far. After The Blood of Olympus. Rated T, might go up.
1. Chapter 1 Proluge

Percy could swear he fell asleep in his cabin at camp half blood. But when open and got to look around, it was much bigger and room then he had slept in. The walls where blue various paintings where hang, of him in battle against many monsters and army, the biggest on was the painting of the battle of New York. Percy was confused.

He felt stronger. He felt with a single stomp of his feet he could cause earthquake. Demigod don't have that kind of power nut he didn't fell like a demigod.

He walk out the room and in to a living room its walls where also blue and coved in paintings. He look around for a little bit in till heard his name.

"Hello Perseus" He turned to face the voice but no one was there.

"Who's there" Percy said, He was surprise to hear his own voice, it was deeper like his fathers.

"I'm everywhere Percy". The voice said. Percy could not tell if it was a boy or a girl.

"Who are, what do want from me and where am I".

"So many question so little time. Come" Percy body lunged forward and his leg started to walk, but it was not him in control. He wanted to scream or something but he could not talk. The door at end of the room open up be it self. Percy was now outside on a balcony over looking a beautiful city, below it all where clouds, and Percy knew he was in Olympus.

To his right where a flight of stairs, and he walk towards them.

"You are now a God, Perseus" He was shock but could not speak. "I am un please with the Gods, which includes your farther. Two wars in under a year, too many life have been taken, so am making you a God, you will take your farther realms, and please do a better job".

He walk though the streets of Olympus several minor Gods bowing their head and saying " My lord". Percy had so many question. And he finally got to speak. "What about Poseidon, my dad what will he do"

"He will do nothing, his is dead. For now." Percy lost the ability to talk again, as if the voice knew he was goanna ask a lot of question. I would have spared him his life but he chose to fight along the others. Fools, you cant beat the creator. Can you?"

"Chaos" Percy said as he magically gain the power to speak again. He was scared again, as the voce in his head was the one who stared it all.

They entered the big and beautiful castle. They walk though several hallways and corridors, in till they entered the throne of Olympus, but there where no thrones. It was empty.

"We where the first ones here" Chaos said, "Wait the other will come". He stood there for a minute and the came in from a other door Jason Grace, he was only 15 a year younger than Percy.

"You heard the voice too" Percy ask as they shock hands.

"Yup. Heard the news?" He said with concerned.

"Yup". They waited for a few minutes then came Nico he was 14, dress in all black. He had the same story, so they waited, it was a little awkward since Percy knew Nico had a crush on him.

Connor and Travis stroll walk in a little sad. Followed by Clarisse la rue who made no eye contact, Katie Garden who was crying on the shoulders of Will Solace. Then Leo Valdez who look stunned along with Pollux the son of Dionysus. Piper came in and ran to Jason and they hugged. Annabeth was last and trying to keep a straight face but couldn't as the new of her mother dying hurts, Percy embrace her in a hug.

"Now that where caught up" Chaos said. Chaos stared to chant in ancient Greek and the wind stared to blow, the floor shock a little The demigod began to glow bright Gold, and from the floor rose 12 thrones.

"It is complete, you may take your thrones" They where compelled to do so. It form a 2 line 6th on the left and 6th on right.

On the left sat: Percy, Annabeth, Katie, Pollux, Will then Nico.

On the right Sat: Jason, Piper, Travis, Connor, Clarisse then Leo.

"You are all here because I am angry with you parents" Chaos said still unable to be seen. " They are not died, they will rise in a few years the longer the better, but what happens then is up to you, maybe this will teach them a lesson, maybe the world is better in your hands maybe its worse but someone will learn something. Lean your parents realms and do them well". With that the voice was gone and its presents.

They all sat in silence, trying to contemplate what had just happen.

"What do we do". Clarisse ask. No one had an answer, but Nico stood up.

"I've got to go" Nico said.

"Wait where you going" Will solace ask but could not get an answer as Nico turned in to a puddle of shadows.

Still don't get that dude" Leo said. But I think I know where his going. To the underworld to do his Godly duties or whatever. And that's what where going to have to do"

"But how. Am the wine god". Pollux said.

"You heard chaos, learn" Leo jump off his seat.

"Where you going" Katie ask.

"Too forge something" Leo responded , then he teleported.

"Fast learner" Annabeth stated.

"Wow cool he could teleport" Connor was amaze.

"Dude lets try" Travis ask and the both close the eyes and teleported.

"Aright, off too see what a war goddess dose all day". Clarisse said then vanish.

"What time is do I have drive the sun chariot" Will disappear.

"I guess ill plat some trees" Katie was gone.

"I don't even know" Pollux puff away.

Jason had look as bad as Percy felt. Piper whispered into her boyfriend's ear he fake a smile and then vanish and only Percy and Annabeth where left.

What do you think is wrong with Jason" Annabeth had noticed too." What's wrong with you Percy."

Percy felt strange. "I don't know, I feel weak but strong at the same time" He had no way else to put it. "How do you feel"

"I feel a lot of things but weak is not one of them" Annabeth replied. "Maybe its because you're the sea now and you have big shoes to fit"

It made sense to Percy, so maybe Nico and Jason felt the same since they all made up the big three now. "So are smarter now since your a god, should I call you wiser girl."

She laugh and stood then pull Percy out of his throne. She wrap her hands around his neck and they lock lips "Whatever happens with us being Gods will always be together. Got that?"

"Kiss me again I haven't made up my mind". She giggled then they lock lips but this time more passionately. He rub his hands on her body then towards her lower back. Percy was lustful more then he had ever been in his life, maybe a side effect of being a God. They pulled away from the kiss, breathing fast. Their eyes where asking the same questions.

"We cant it not the right time" Annabeth as she went in for a peak, she wanted as much as Percy did he knew it. "I'm suppose too be a virgin goddess, aren't I" She went in for another long wet kiss.

"Annabeth I really want you" Not able to hold back anymore he teleported them to the room he woke up in, and the feel on to the bed and share their first night together.


	2. Chapter 2 Nico

Nico was force to leave the throne room because the dead where calling. The underworld without a lord is like a prison without bars. He came out of the shadows and into the throne of the underworld.

He sat on the throne. He could hear them all, the dead souls of the world. The confuse and newly born dead to the wicked torture kind in the fields of punishment. They're all screaming trying test the new lord of the underworld.

He knew what he had to do to fill hades shoes. His eyes turned pitch black the, walls of the underworld stared to shake, the three furies where flying around the throne screeching "The new lord is here".

Nico summoned the shadows to bring him his father price weapons. The helm of darkness appear on his head, he was wearing with pride. The staff of Hades came out of the shadows, he reach out and grab it, he tightly grip it, then the sword of Hades appear, hosted on his belt.

Nico had never felt so much energy, but he needed more and he needed to stop the souls and put them back in place.

He walk straight for the fields of punishment. He turned himself into a shadow and swarmed across the fields swinging his staff back and forth, making ghost off all kind vanish. He absorb them, making him stronger than he ever was.

It has been months since Nico has left the underworld. It was finally back to normal, or as normal as the underworld gets.

Connor the new god of message's had come to the underworld again, making it his monthly visit. "Man am a exhausted" Connor said, while slump over on a chair at the dinner table. "Who would have thought being a god was this hard. Travis got the easy jobs: Thieves and roads."

"Being god of the dead isn't a cake walk ether, I had to stop an army souls trying to return to the surface, but are godly duty. Right?" Nico ask then Connor replied with a nod. "Can you find a sliver lining to being a god"

Not really. This is my only break and that's only because you offered. Thank you by the way. Connor said. "I really don't know how Hermes had so many kids. It just all work for me, and believe me I been thinking of having my first demigod but it just: deliver this deliver that, it just overwhelming"

Nico completely understand. "Anyways, any mail"

"Yeah of course" Connor dug into his pocket and pulled out an iPhone and then spoke to it "Nico's packages"

"I got it lord" The voice of Martha said

"No, I got it lord" The voice of George said.

Several envelopes, and a package appear on the table. Connor sign "Don't even get me stared on this two, but here" He handed Nico the mail.

"Thanks. We should be getting back to work" Nico said and they both got up, shock hands and said their goodbyes. Connor iPhone turned to a wing staff with two snakes entangled. The Caduceus. Connor vanish, leaving Nico to check his mail.

There was an invitation for a weeding, Annabeth and Percy's. That was nice. Nico thought.

There was also a letter from Will solace. Nico open it and read it.

"Hey man, not gotten came out you hole and say hello. I know you busy, but it must be sad and depressing down with the dead, come up and hang out, you don't want to end up like you father. 3 Will, The new Sun God."

Nico excepted Will had a crush on him, but was confuse especially now that he was a god. He thought Will was cute and funny but Nico's sexually thoughts where all over the place. He still had a thing for Percy, and the last time he saw he almost lost mind hot Beautiful she was, Jason was one lucky man. Annabeth too, she had Percy and who did Nico have. No one.

He was only in the dark, a few whisper from the dead but nothing more. He needed to talk to some one who understood him, and that was his half sister Hazel, she was in camp half blood.

He summoned the shadows to take him to the Hades cabin.

Hazel was there cleaning up after her self when she turned she seen her brother. She wasn't surprise or scared, she was happy. "Nico" she screamed and ran up to him and embrace him an a hug. "It so good to see you, how's it like being a god now".

Nico pulled away from the tight embrace, but now they where holding hands and facing each other. " Being a god made you more handsome" she said as she rub his head, playing with his hair.

Hazel was a beautiful young 13 year old girl and Nico love her. Nico told all bout being god and things he was doing in the underworld. He told her how lonely he gets in the underworld.

"I feel strong, but empty in the underworld. I could kind of see why Hades kidnap Persephone. Its dark and lonely down there with only the dead to keep you company" Nico said to Hazel while they both sat on a bed in the Hades cabin.

"What about the other gods, don't they ever come visit you. I thought Will had a thing for you"

"He visit once, but another god in the underworld it drives the souls insane, but they don't seem to mind when Connor's there" Nico said. "Plus I don't think Will likes the underworld only children of Hades do."

"If you want, I could hang out with you for a little while" Hazel offered

"No, I can't do that to you"

"Its no problem, and I kind of want to see you in action"

"You sure, it not as thrilling as you think". She giggled, they sat facing each other. His hand place gently over hers, Nico size her up quickly and he was aroused by his sister. His lustfulness came over him and he went in for kiss.

They lock lips, and she was confused. With one hand Nico rub her leg, with the other her arm. She pulled away and push him off. "Nico, what the hell are you doing" Her chocolate skin was red.

"I so sorry, it just... it was...I cant control myself am sorry." With that he summoned the shadows and fled.


	3. Chapter 3 Strange love

Jason POV.

Jason and Piper sat on a cloud that the lord of the sky was creating. It was a brilliant blue sky out, and it had been ever since Jason became a god. He never seen a reason too used his new lighting blot.

"Come on Pipes, how long are you going to make me wait. Especially when you look like this" Jason has said. He was asking Piper too have sex with him, he wanted her more now than ever.

"Cant be a marriage with no marriage goddess, can there?" Piper said. She wanted too wait in till Hera was reborn so she could married them properly. Piper was the most beautiful girl on Olympus.

"Aren't you like the sex goddess, how can you not want it as bad I do.?" Jason ask.

"I do believe me, I really do. Am also the love goddess, and its out of love when I say we should wait in till its perfect". She sat cross legged. Jason lied in front of her balancing his head on his right hand.

But everyday am thinking about you. About you're beautiful eyes you're perfect smile, what it would be like to be with you" Jason said. He place his hand on her knee then moved it up he thigh then rubbing it very slowly. " What would do if you where me"

"If I was you, I would wait it ill everything is perfect and we could have the best night of are lives. Together". Piper said as she bent over and stared to make out with him. She broke the kiss and whispered in his ear "Plus there are other ways to show we love each other"

Line Break

Travis POV.

Travis is the new god of roads but they never tell you which roads those are. He was charge too bring the new souls to the underworld so they wouldn't get lost and stay on the surface roads.

And this was hell. He was fast but he could only be in so many places at once. Nico had help him by created ravens, horses and crows to do most of the work for him. But seeing the underworld day in and day out was driving him crazy.

He was now out of the underworld and on Olympus. He slump through the streets, dragging his feet he was tired. He finally made to his room and he though him self on the couch.

Minutes later there was a knock on the door. Travis grunted. "Come in"

The Door open and In walk Piper. She was holding a letter. " Hey sorry to bother you"

"No not a problem. What do you need?" Travis got up from the couch. Piper was the most beautiful girl on Olympus she was wearing a white silk dress and Travis had fantasies about her plenty of times. He was jealous of Jason that he had her. Travis also believed Jason had the easier job, how hard can it be to make blue skies.

"I been trying to call but he doesn't answer, so I was wondering if you can mail this for me" She handed Travis the letter. "It letter to Annabeth. Don't see much of her these days, too busy with Percy I guess"

"Dose two really love each other. How are they going to get married with out marriage goddess"? Travis said.

"They ask me, but I think they should wait me and Jason are. I mean how long before Hera is reborn".

"Will said soon he has the whole prophesied thing going and all, so I guess you don't have to wait long"

"We'll see. Any ways got to go. Thanks by the way" She walk up to him and embrace him in hug. Travis's nose was filled the most delightful smell it was un describable. She gave him a quick peak on the check then pulled away and aimed for the door. Travis stared at her hips moved left to right, he enjoyed it but it didn't last long. In seconds Piper was out the door and out of Travis's sight.

Gods didn't really sleep just powered down for a few minutes but it felt like hours.

But _Travis_ stood up all night completely a banding his work. Imaging all those lost souls warding doing nothing. Travis didn't care he was thinking about Piper, her hips and that kiss on the check she gave him.

_"What was that, Was is suppose to mean something because she is the love goddess now, or because she is a friend? Do you kiss your friends on the check? I mean we barely knew each other"_ Travis's thoughts.

The thoughts continued. "_I Want her bad. Real bad. No I need her now, but Jason, she loves him too much she doesn't want me why would she? So what do I do. Kill him, I probably have to sneak up on him but then he'll just reborn lately and plus why would she want me after I killed her true love. No, I have to do what Hades did kidnap her and make her love me"._

Travis zoomed out of his room and into to Leo's forge. He wanted to steal something to trap Piper with. But he moved forward and set out alarms. In seconds giant robots where on him, one of them shot a giant net and trap him right there.

Leo appeared wherein some overalls and his tool belt. "Travis is that you?, What the hell are you doing"

He panicked what if Leo found out and told Jason. "Just a little trap. Cool robots by the way, you been busy".

"I have, and thanks. Travis you're always welcome, but if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here. You the god of thieves so you can see how this is a little suspicions. Right?"

"Yeah, can you untie first this nets are kind of hard."

"Sure." Leo sent back his robots and went to untie the net. This is the same designed, my dad use to trap Aphrodite and Ares"

Bingo Travis just found the answer to all his question. Leo freed him and he stood up. "That's ironic because I came looking for one of those nets"

"Why you have a cheating wife" Leo laugh and Travis followed along.

"No but I think using that net it could make grating the souls a lot easier and make my life a lot easier" He lied, but Leo look impress.

"Cool, need help I have great hands" Leo responded.

"Not in least you want to spend a couple hours in the underworld"

"Never mind". Leo said. "Here take this one and come back I want to what happens"

"Will do" And with that they said there goodbyes and Travis travel back to Olympus where he knew where Piper was going to be.

She was wearing other silk dress, standing on a balcony looking down from the heavens and above the earth where the common people lived. She made them fall in love, out of love and everything that has to do with that emotion. But what will happen if Travis takes her.

He didn't care he wanted her and that's it. He walk slowly up to her and admire her back. He though the net quickly and tired her up and ran. She screamed but Travis moved to fast. No one probably heard her. He took her to the only place no one would look for her the underworld


End file.
